Portable electrical appliances require an adequate supply of power from batteries, transformers, converters, etc., which frequently are heavy, bulky, awkward to carry and tiring to support. Devices such as miners' headlamps, flash- and flood-lights, small power tools and the like have the added bulk and weight of their power supplies to be carried; even portable radios and cassette players are made heavier and more tiresome to carry by their enclosed batteries.
It is the principal object of this invention to provide a convenient carrier for power source units, the weight and bulk of which are well distributed and comfortably supported with minimum strain on the carrier's user. It is also an object of this invention to make available on the power carrier a selected range of voltages, so that the carrier may be used selectively to energize a wide variety of portable electrical appliances. Still another object of this invention is to provide for simple recharging when rechargeable batteries are being used in the carrier.